king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Demon
Blue Demon was a robot from Mexico which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. In its televised robot combat debut, it was eliminated at the preliminary stages after getting flipped over by Sandstorm and not being selected by one of the celebrity team captains. Design Blue Demon was a two-wheeled robot with a roughly box-shaped profile, a front wedge and a pair of vertical bar spinners mounted on either side of the machine. The robot sported a blue and white color scheme and design features inspired by the famed luchador (see Etymology), including a mask motif on its wedge and various cutouts on its sides. Blue Demon also featured two claw-shaped attachments at the rear, and sets of three spikes on its side pods, which were absent from the robot in turntable shots. Etymology Blue Demon’s name is likely to have been inspired by the ring name of Alejandro Muñoz Moreno, a luchador notable for his blue and white wrestling mask. These connections were further emphasised by the robot’s design and the team’s costumes – one member even wore a mask resembling that of Moreno’s during Blue Demon’s solitary battle. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Having not initially been selected by any of the celebrity team captains, Blue Demon competed in a preliminary four-way melee to impress the celebrities and secure a place in the main competition. There, it fought UK entries Sandstorm and Bonfire, as well as the American rim spinner Chronos. Blue Demon started the battle tentatively, eventually driving into Sandstorm at the far side of the arena. Seconds later, it drove forwards and into Chronos, sparks flying as its bar spinners made contact with Chronos’ rim. Blue Demon proceeded to attack Sandstorm again, momentarily lifting its rear wheels off the floor; moments later, it charged into Sandstorm a second time, tearing off its rear armor panel and launching it even higher up Bonfire’s wedge. After getting nudged by both Bonfire and Sandstorm, Blue Demon drove away, and slowed its bar spinners down by the time it retreated to the center of the arena. It pursued and was slammed into by Sandstorm while the latter pinned Bonfire, and nudged Chronos again just as Sandstorm pushed and flipped it into one of the grinders. Blue Demon turned and pushed Bonfire into the corner; however, it was unable to get either of its spinners to cause any damage to the red and black machine. Bonfire landed an attack of its own, and brought its spinner into the weapon housing of Blue Demon. This caused Blue Demon's framework to bend, blocking the spinner of Blue Demon and disabling it. As it negotiated across the arena, it was rammed by Sandstorm, which proceeded to carry, tip and slam it into the wall at the far end. The attack instantly eliminated Blue Demon from the battle via knockout – as it had not been selected by a celebrity captain up to that point, it was also eliminated from this stage of the competition. Results |} Series Record Trivia *Blue Demon was the only Mexican machine in the competition. Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots from Mexico Category:Robots not selected by a celebrity